VSV (VSK-94)
The VSV, also known as VSK-94 (Войсковой Снайперский Комплекс or Military Sniper Complex), was a sniper rifle that saw limited use with several law enforcement organizations in Russia before the nuclear war that drove humanity underground. Overview VSK-94 was developed on the base of the 9A-91 Carbine.http://www.kbptula.ru/eng/str/strelk/9a91.htm It was originally designed to fire 9x39mm SP5, SP6 and PAB-9 subsonic cartridges, but versions chambered for 7.62x39mm, 5.56x45mm NATO, and 5.45x39mm were eventually crafted. VSV is one of the weapons in the Metro that predates the war and it is highly prized. Since the VSK-94 is a primary weapon it can use both dirty and MGR 5.45x39mm cartridges. The very first VSV in the game is available for purchase in the Armory in both scoped and unscoped variants. Three unscoped versions can be found at the Black Station for free, one of which is provided by Ulman at the start of the level. The VSV makes a return in Metro: Last Light with a few negligible changes to its model and animation. History VSK-94 with PKAV scope The VSK-94 sniper rifle was developed by the KBP (Конструкторское бюро приборостроения or Instrument Design Bureau),http://www.kbptula.ru/eng/str/strelk/vsk94.htm most famous for its high-performance GSh-series aircraft cannons, as well as for anti-tank missile systems and other such "instruments". The rifle was created as a less-expensive competitor to the VSS "Vintorez", developed for use by Spetsnaz and other special-operations troops. The VSK-94 retains the gas operated, rotating bolt action and the receiver of the 9A-91 and its ability to fire in full auto at the rate of 700~800 rounds per minute. The rifle is designed to accurately hit the targets up to 400 meters, due to the effective range of the subsonic 9x39mm ammunition. Despite this, the gun is known to be extremely silent, the gunshot cannot be heard beyond 50 meters. The VSK-94 features a stamped steel receiver, a detachable skeleton polymer stock and a polymer hand guard. Telescopic sights are mounted using the standard side-rail bracket on the left side of the receiver. The VSK-94 also retains flip-up open sights from 9A-91. The charging handle is attached to the bolt carrier and folded up when not in use. The threaded barrel is usually fitted with a silencer. The gun is fed from 20-round magazines. Tactics and Use Metro 2033 Its low rate of fire and high damage make it perfect for conserving ammunition. As with all primary weapons, the VSK-94 loaded with MGRs is capable of killing almost anything with a single shot on higher difficulties. Though rapid fire is a viable use for the VSV, it is advised to fire in bursts during close quarter combat, as its 20 round magazine means frequent, albeit quick reloads, and a tendency to rapidly consume through ammo. The VSV is a useful weapon while playing Ranger difficulties, all varients of the VSV have laser sight attached, thus problem of the lack of crosshair can be solved to some extent.The VSV is arguably the second best firearm in Metro 2033. Unlike the AK-74M, however, it is intended for stealth and thus performs poorly in all out firefights. Fortunately for the player there is only one human opponent in the game armed with this weapon, found in Black Station. Metro: Last Light VSK-94 variants in Metro 2033 Like most returning weapons, the VSK-94 has become one of the most versatile weapons in the player's arsenal in the sequel thanks to the new attachment system. This weapon is somewhat rare like its 2033 ''counterpart, and you cannot buy them in shop until the very end of the game. A suppressor is an essential attachment, since the basic version of the weapon comes with an extended barrel, and its small magazine size and relatively low rate of fire might put you in a disadvantage in an all out firefight. Its possible to use VSK-94 without suppressor in ''Last Light, but its not recommended since the gun is built for stealth, not for frontline combat. If you need firepower more than stealth, RPK-74 or the Kalash 2012 are better choices. The VSK-94 works well against the enemy at medium range, however, due to its smaller magazine and large cone of fire while firing on full-auto, burst fire is recommended. At close, full-auto is sufficient but always be ready to reload, 20 round magazine doesn't sound bad but it can be emptied rapidly due to the high rate of fire of VSK-94. Also, full-auto will create a lot of recoil, making VSK-94 difficult to control. For a sniper rifle, this gun is under-powered and lacks accuracy at long range compared to Valve, Preved and Clapper, but its rate of fire, extra customization and relatively cheap ammunition allow its user for quick follow-up shots. The VSK-94 is also more accurate than assault rifles in game. Except for long range sniping, the VSK-94 should serve the player well. It can accept reflex, IRNV, and 2x optical sights, making it useful for both close and long range combat. Using optical sights and the laser sight is recommended for VSK-94, especially for Ranger difficulty players. The lack of the higher magnification optic means the VSK-94 is not suitable for long range combat, but there is almost no situation in game that requires such attachment, 2x scope should be good enough. As with all primary weapons, the VSK-94 loaded with MGRs is capable of killing almost anything with a single shot on higher difficulties. Redux version In Metro 2033 and Last Light Redux, the VSK-94 stays the same ways as the one in original Last Light version, in Metro 2033 Redux, only one enemy uses it, so Artyom has to purchase it from weapon vendors. The attachment system is the same as Last Light means there will be more than two varients. Laser sight no longer comes as standard equipment, so the player needs 22 MGR to improve hipfire accuracy, this is useful especially in Ranger difficulties. The silencer can be removed but its ill-advised, even in 2033, unsuppressed VSK-94 is inferior to AK-74M in many ways. The PK-AV optic is no longer available, but Artyom can select lower-magnification optic that works wonders with Night vision goggles, which in original 2033 a less useful tactic. Attachments *Silencer *Reflex sight *2x Optical sight *Infra-red sight *Laser sight Variants and Obtaining In Metro 2033: In Metro Last Light: * Can be found on the ice under the bridge in the The Crossing level (no attachments). * Two can be found on the Bridge level. The first one is found under the bridge where you can find a passage, the VSV will have a silencer. While the second one can be found near a dead body (no attachments). * Can be seen on some soldiers during the Depot level. * Can be picked from the store in the D6 level. * This weapon can now be used without a silencer, but this is not recommended. Other recommended attachments are the 2x scope as well as the laser sight. Related Achievements/Trophies Trivia * It is implied, that VSK-94 is seeing limited production at Armory and Polis along with the AK-74M. * The VSV in game has a slower rate of fire than its real-life counterpart. * In real life, using full-power military grade ammunition, like FMJ or armor piercing round, will make the suppressed VSK-94 audiable to enemies. * If left idle, Artyom will check the gun's barrel and fittings, genuinely impressed by its fine craftsmanship, the animation is the same for both variants. * Although the standard VSV uses a laser sight as of Ranger Pack DLC, it lacks an actual attachment. The Scoped VSV model correctly shows one attached to the silencer. The Laser sight attached VSV in Last Light followed this layout. * In the Ranger ending, Artyom will have an unscoped VSV as opposed to Enlightened one where he has an Kalash 2012. * By comparing all the other weapons purchase prices against their sale prices, it can be calculated that if the VSV was available for purchase it would cost 150 MGR. This is appropriate regarding the weapons high performance as well as scarcity compared to other such weapons. * In Metro 2033, the VSV is exclusive to Rangers and the Nazis, in Last Light however, only the Red Line deploys them. *In real life, VSK-94 can be confused with VSS "Vintorez" and AS Val, in fact all of them are built for similar purpose and chambered in subsonic 9x39mm cartridge. Gallery WSW z LL (FPP).jpg|In-game VSK-94, as seen from the first person perspective in Metro: Last Light. Vsk_94_beta.jpg|VSK-94 with a plastic handguard from Metro 2033 beta New Metro9.jpg|As seen in the pre-alpha teaser trailer. 21018b327e1fd17b17e48529cfc3ee15.jpg|As seen in the E3 Last Light demo. Metro2033_2014-05-01_18-58-48-76.jpg|Both variants of VSV in Metro 2033. VSK-94 (M33R).jpg|A modified VSK-94 as seen in Metro 2033 Redux. References Category:Weapons Category:Tower Pack DLC Category:Developer Pack DLC Category:Chronicles Pack DLC Category:Assault Rifles Category:Pre war weapons